The Animal Wizard Vol1
by clovis.chua
Summary: The story is about animals being turned into spirits and possessing humans to understand other humans with the help of a wizard apprentice named Clayton. In this first volume, Clayton meets a stray cat: Suzu.


The Animal Wizard Vol.1

_Chapter 1: The beginning of a meeting _

"Psst...Psst…Psst…It is a raining night at Tokyo, Japan at a dark alleyway. Four cats were living under a cardboard box, the eldest sibling is a brown, female cat named Suzu. Next to her is her second sibling, a dark yellow female cat who is one year younger than her, Mizu. The third female sibling is Saki, who is 2 years younger than the oldest cat and 1 year younger than the second sibling, the youngest sibling is Emi, who is 2 years younger than Suki, and 4 years younger than Suzu . It's been one month ever since the young cats lost their mother, their mother was getting food for them when a chef yelled :"Hey, you! Give that back, you beast!" The cat family ran for their lives as they were being chased until the cats were separated from their mother. The mother cat meowed to its children to run while it distracts the chef. So the cats followed their mother's instructions and run. Ever since then, the cats looked over the city days and days for their mother, but to no avail the cats lost their mother. Up to this day, Suzu had to look for food for her younger siblings and take on her mother's responsibility…until that fateful day…

_Chapter 2: The young Saviour _

That fateful day, was about change the lives of the cats forever is starting to happen which took place while Suzu was as usual looking for food at night as she was grabbed and taken away. Later, she was released as she saw ten boys who are in fourth grade with evil-looking smiles on their faces. Then, she was pelted with stones as the boys were laughing away…that's when that time came… A boy who is 13 years old was travelling through as he was a tourist from another country, but he has a secret: he was an apprentice of a wizard. The young boy was actually touring around Japan as he was also a backpacking traveller who is given a two months of holiday given by his teacher as the wizard knew that the boy wants to travel the world, so he allow his disciple to take a holiday as to reward him for passing his first exams. The boy was touring around until he heard meowing sounds, he then uses a spell to translate the cat's sound and it said: "Help me, please….." The disciple then rushed to Suzu's help and looked for her until he saw the boys who were pelting stones at her. The disciple said: "Hey! What in the world are you boys doing?" The leader among the ten boys then charged upon the young disciple, the disciple then casted a time freezing spell and started to untie the leader's shoe laces, and when the disciple unfreeze the spell, the leader fell to the floor with his face flat on the floor. The leader's friends charge upon the disciple, then the disciple dodged their attacks and the bullies fell to the floor like their leader. The bullies ran cowardly scared of the disciple and escaped. The disciple then treated Suzu's wound with his first-aid skills he know most of from his master and also used some healing spells to fully heal Suzu's wounds. Suzu thanked the disciple and was shocked that the disciple understands what Suzu was saying when the disciple explained that he used a translation spell to understand Suzu. The disciple introduced to himself as Clayton and he is a disciple to a one-of-a-kind powerful wizard and Clayton can use a lot of spells but is still learning. Clayton gave Suzu some food to eat and for her siblings. Then Clayton left, saying goodbye to Suzu, continuing his travelling.

_Chapter 3: Suzu's new identity_

The next day, after Suzu was saved by Clayton, she cannot stop thinking about how she was saved by Clayton. Suddenly, Suzu was thinking that the boys who attacked her were also in her mind, so she was thinking she could take revenge on them if she could ask Clayton to help her. So, she set off to find Clayton. Finally, she found Clayton in a cafe where he was having his breakfast. Suzu wanted to go inside but pets are not allowed in the café, so she waited until Clayton comes out. Half an hour later, Clayton came out. Suzu approached him and asked for his help, but Clayton replied: "It's not that I don't want to help, it's just that I have to leave Japan on this Saturday morning to another country, so that means I do not have enough time to plan for your revenge. Suzu begged him to help, Clayton finally give in to Suzu's plead for help. "Okay, okay, I will help you; I will postpone my flight…but looks like I have no choice but to do it. But, this my first time doing this spell…I am not sure it will be successful or not." Suzu asked what spell it is that Clayton was referring to but he told her to give him a few minutes to think. Clayton checked his smartphone given by his master, his master told Clayton that the smartphone is very special and it can use any spell that Clayton haven't master yet in case of emergencies. Clayton chooses a spell that indicated: "Human Possession" and tapped on the icon and aimed his phone's camera on to Suzu. Clayton then used the spell's map to look for a suitable human and told her this: "I found a way to help you exact revenge; this spell in my phone will help you as part of this plan. This spell allows you to possess a human being, once you have to choose a human to possess; you will take control of that human's body. But you can only possess only one human only, that's the limit." Suzu want to know why she needs to possess a human, Clayton also said: "I need you to pose as a spirit who is a kind animal lover who died a tragic death while assuming as a human to scare the boys away to teach them a lesson about abusing animals like stray cats but I don't know any people here in Japan who could pose as a spirit, so you are suitable for that criteria of possessing a human, and I know who is suitable for you to possess, and that is a teenage girl to be exact." Clayton used the map from the spell to look for the person Suzu have to possess. "She's the person you should possess." Said Clayton who pointed to a middle school student who is bespectacled, and had short hair who is browsing some magazines at a convenience store. "That girl you should possess is Reina Takeshi, a 16 years old student who is in her first year of high school; she lives alone by herself from her parents who went abroad doing business at other countries. But she has three other siblings that lives and studies in other parts of Japan. She is the most least popular student in her school due to her appearance but still her grades are always straight-As but this still doesn't make her popular, and I know how to make her life a bit better." Clayton used his phone's camera to aim on his hand, a pill suddenly appeared, "Suzu, I need you to eat this pill before you possess Reina, but if you don't eat this pill Reina's life won't improve so please eat it. Remember I aim my phone's camera on you? Well, this pill only works on you only." Suzu immediately eat the pill, "I am going to turn you into ghost to allow you possess Reina, I will keep your feline body in the form of a small pearl. So get ready." Clayton then turns Suzu into a ghost and turns her body into a small pearl. Later that night, "This is Reina's home, I will guide you to Reina's room so that you will possess her, but to possess her completely Reina needs to be asleep for a while so you have to wait." Suzu and Clayton went into Reina's room quietly and waited for Reina to sleep soundly until Clayton told Suzu to possess Reina now…until this magically happened. Suzu then jumped into Reina's body and a glowing light flashed and Clayton knew that he will meet Suzu in Reina's body the next morning, so he went back to his hotel to rest.

_Chapter 4: Reina Takeshi _

The next morning, Suzu opened her eyes as she saw her paws has become hands and looked around her surroundings as she knew she successfully control Reina's body, but when Suzu looked at herself in the mirror, she shocked that Reina's face isn't the same anymore as Reina's eyes can see clearly so Suzu don't need Reina's glasses to see, not only that Reina's eyes became so beautiful and heavenly like a doll's eyes. Reina's hair became from a black, short hair to a pink, long, curly, a bit messy hair that is so silky. Reina's nose became adorable. Suzu then gotten changed to one of Reina's clothes and rush out to find Clayton at the same café she found him, Clayton got confronted by Suzu (in Reina's body),he almost didn't recognise Suzu until she used Reina's voice to speak to him until Suzu found that Reina's voice became soft and heavenly. Clayton finally remembered Suzu when she said about having revenge about the fourth-graders, and Clayton told Suzu the reason why Reina's appearance changed was because of the pill he gave to Suzu and the reason why he said by he will make Reina's life better. Clayton also explained if Suzu wants to get out of Reina's body, Reina's new appearance would change back to her old appearance. Clayton told Suzu to go back to Reina's home to get change to get ready for school, but Suzu needs Clayton help for that, so Clayton help Suzu get changed into Reina's school uniform, Clayton use his magic and gave Suzu Reina's intelligence in order to not arouse trouble in Reina's school. Finally, Clayton told Suzu some rules about assuming Reina's identity, "Firstly, never ever show your nature as a cat in her school or the people there will think you're crazy. Secondly, you are not to tell your siblings you are now taking a human form, thirdly, never ever injured Reina's body like sprain her ankles, broke her arm and cut her fingers. Fourthly, never ever fall in love with a human boy there, and finally the fifth rule, never ever tell anyone about your true identity, or you will be ejected from Reina's body and you are not to never ever control her body ever again." Suzu noted Clayton's advice and asked him to take her to Reina's school, Clayton showed Suzu the way to Reina's school, the students were surprised by Reina(Suzu)'s new appearance, even the teachers and the principal were surprised. The boys in the school were smitten with Suzu (in Reina's body)'s appearance that they gave her flowers and chocolates. The female students were wondering how Reina (Suzu) is being able to be that beautiful and charm the male students. After school, Suzu(in Reina's body) went to look for Clayton about her revenge against the fourth-graders, but Clayton told her she needs to get used to Reina's body for a while then she can get revenge. Suzu (in Reina's body) did a sulky face to pester Clayton to plan the revenge but Clayton repeatedly said to Suzu (in Reina's body) she need to get use to the body first. Suzu sighed that she will have to be Reina's body for a while until she gets her revenge.

_Chapter 5: Suzu's new human image _

A few days later, Clayton decided to help Suzu(in Reina's body)a little bit more after she is getting more stressed as assuming Reina and told her: "Suzu, Reina's clothes is not suitable for you, it made you like a Plain Jane. Maybe I might take care of that." Clayton took Suzu (in Reina's body) to a shopping district at a well-known shopping mall, and Clayton took Suzu to a fashion shop to get some clothes for Reina (Suzu). "Take your pick, there's no rush. I will pay for that, my master gave me a special wallet that gives out unlimited money for my travels, so don't worry." Suzu tried out different clothes and picked out some and Clayton paid for the clothes like he promised.

_Chapter 6: Clayton's past_

Suzu was so happy from the clothes shopping that she asked how Clayton became a wizard's apprentice. Clayton said that it's not easy becoming a wizard after he graduate, Clayton said: "I became a disciple about one year ago, I was a normal sixth-grade student who was about become a seventh-grade student when one day a new neighbour moved in. I wanted to say hello to my new neighbour, but he didn't say anything…until one day I found out his secret accidentally, which is one week after he moved in. His secret? He was a wizard, and the wizard told me to keep this secret and in return he would teach me his spells he knew and that wizard was my teacher ever since then and now, after I passed my first exams until I met you. Suzu (Reina) was impressed at how Clayton became a disciple for wizard.

_Chapter 7: Suzu's revenge_

A few days later, Clayton is starting to plan Suzu's revenge and gotten some costume and props for the plan, he made Suzu(Reina) wear a long black wig and a long white blouse to disguise her as a ghost to scare the fourth-graders and that night, the plan is starting to work as the fourth-graders were walking back home. Suddenly, mists is starting to appear on the boys legs as they were shivering, scared, thinking there are ghost everywhere. Suddenly, a ghost (Reina/Suzu) appeared and started to say: "How dare you abuse a stray cat! I have been watching you ever since you abuse that cat. I was once an animal lover until I died at a car accident while saving a stray dog, so ever since then, I swore to protect animals while as a spirit. I will let you go for now…but if you dare abuse one more animal, I will haunt you..." The boys were terrified that they fell to the ground and wet their pants and said: "Okay, Okay! We won't do it anymore!" The boys then ran for their lives. Clayton and Suzu tried to hold their laughter that the boys were so scared that it is funny. Suzu thanked Clayton, and Suzu asked Clayton if she could stay in Reina's body a little longer because she wanted to understand humans, so Clayton approved it that Suzu was happy that she wept in joy, Clayton gave her a tissue to wipe of her tears and Clayton decided to stay and help her understand humans.

_End of volume 1 _


End file.
